Freddy Vs Chucky
by gothgirl97
Summary: A few years have passed since Freddy Krueger returned to haunt children's dreams. Now a new legend has been roaming around, the legend of a nortorious killer named, Chucky. Now Chucky's back, and he's killing victims on Elm Street; Freddy's victims. And Freddy isn't too happy about it. It's evil Vs. well, evil...who will win?


Chapter 1:

It had been a few years since the people of Elm Street heard of the legendary Freddy Krueger; the killer that murdered innocent children in their dreams. In fact, it had been so long that people stopped believing the killer ever existed in the first place. There was now a new legend roaming around, although everyone believed it was nothing but a rumor; just another scary story to keep children up at night. No one took this new legend seriously. The legend of a small, notorious serial killer . . .

"You got the amulet, right?"

"Of course. It's not gonna work without it."

"I don't believe it's gonna work at all."

The teenager rolled his eyes at his friend as he slowly pulled out the amulet from his pocket.

"Well, I guess we won't know until we try," the boy said as he turned towards his friend, "Now place doll on the floor."

The other teenage boy nodded as he slowly put the scarred-face Good Guy doll down. The doll's piercing blue eyes stared up at his, sending chills down his back.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"What's wrong? Scared of a little doll?" The other boy teased.

"No! I just think it's stupid."

"Well, stupid or not I'm gonna try this thing."

Both teenagers took a deep breath before they began chanting the words inscribed on the back of the amulet:

"Ade Due Damballa, Awake!"

The boys held their breath as they looked down at the doll, but nothing happened.

"I knew it wouldn't work. What a croc!"

All of a sudden, the lights in the room began to flicker on and off. The boys shield their faces as the light bulbs then burst into a million pieces, turning the room pitch black.

"What the fuck?"

Just then, an eerie laughter broke out throughout the room.

"Wh-What was that?"

"I don't kn-"

Just as the teen was about to answer his question, a sharp pain shot through his leg, causing him to fall to the ground, screaming in pain and in fear. His screams were soon joined by the same eerie laughter. Another sharp pain then shot trough his back, followed by more sadistic laughter. No matter how loud the boy screamed for help, the pain just kept coming, until eventually his whole body became lifeless. The teen was dead.

"What the fuck is going on?!"  
The other teenager yelled out into the darkness. Only the sound of another menacing laugh was all that answered him.

Then just as soon as it came, the laughter stopped. Silence was the only thing that could be heard in the pitch black room. Just then, something latched onto the boy's back. His loud screams soon became nothing but small gurgles as a sharp object sliced through his neck, causing him to choke on his own blood until eventually he collapsed on the floor, dead.

The attacker stood up and shook his head in amusement as he wiped his bloody knife clean on his overalls.

"Don't fuck with the Chuck!" He laughed.

The killer doll was back in business . . .

* * *

Freddy sat alone in the dark chambers of his Dream World, waiting for his chance to invade someone's nightmare. But it had been years since the children if Elm Street were afraid of him. Fear is what Freddy fed on; without it he was nothing but a memory. A memory that slowly began to fade away from children's minds. The thought of it made Freddy growl deeply in aggravation. He needed children's souls, he needed their fear.

At that moment, a new feeling overcame Freddy. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in years; the feeling of strength.

Freddy stood up and closed his eyes as he slowly took in a long, deep breath, savoring the taste of the one thing he longed for; Fear.

But who was bringing this new fear back into Elm Street? That same question ran through Freddy's mind, but he quickly shook his head, disregarding the thought. He didn't care who brought the fear back, all that mattered to him at that moment was the strength he was feeling. The strength that gave him the power to haunt dreams.

Freddy chuckled menacingly as he spoke, "Don't worry my children; Freddy's coming for you . . ."


End file.
